


Simple And Clean

by Sisila_galad



Series: From the Beginning to the End [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fighting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisila_galad/pseuds/Sisila_galad
Summary: Xehanort continues to torment people long after his death. What can you do when you were used to hurt so many? How can you forgive yourself?"Maybe some things are that simple."
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: From the Beginning to the End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674745
Kudos: 7





	Simple And Clean

“Please, Terra, don’t go.” Aqua grabbed Terra’s wrist to stop him from walking out. He turned to her with tears in his eyes and her heart ached for him. 

“Aqua, what that man did with my body... I hurt so many people, used them. How can I just forget all that? How can I expect everyone to forgive me?”

“Terra, please, stay here, I promise no one thinks of you that way, we’re all victims of Xehanort, most of all you. Stay with me, please.” The tears in her own eyes threatened to spill over as she gripped his arm tighter.

A shadow passed over Terra’s face at the mention of Xehanort, “You were lost to darkness for ten years, Aqua, I see how it’s affected you. How can I forgive myself when I’m the cause of your nightmares?” Terra shook his head and sighed, “Don’t get me wrong, I love you, but that’s why I have to leave. You aren’t safe from me.”

Rage burned like coals under Aqua’s skin, and she closed in on Terra, gripping his shirt in her fists, “So you’re leaving for  _ me _ ? Because  _ you _ think that’s best? Terra, you don’t have the fucking right to make that decision, how fucking  _ dare  _ you.” She pushed him away, hot tears dripped down her face, “Every day that I was in that hell, the only thing that kept me going was the thought that I had to get back to you two. If It hadn’t been for you, I would have already been dead!”

“You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me, Aqua! It’s my fault, for believing him, for going against our master, for being too weak to strike Xehanort down when I had the chance!” 

“So what?! You want to go back in time and fix it all?” Aqua snarled, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think life is quite that simple.”

Terra sagged against the wall, head in his hands, “He was able to do so much harm, all because of me, how can I ever forgive myself, Aqua?”

Aqua sighed as the anger bled out of her, “You don’t think I have those same thoughts? I was the master, I should have been able to save you two. If I had just done something different, maybe I would have been able to stop him before he gained control over you.” She walked over to him, and took his hands from his face, and held them over her heart, “I should have seen that you were hurting, but I was so caught up in being a master, that I forgot how to be a friend.”

“Aqua…” Terra’s face softened.

“It isn’t easy, Terra, we’re all victims of the things that man did to us. But I’ll be here for you, all of us will be, Terra, you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

“Aqua I…”

“I wish I could prove I love you, and make it all okay, but I can’t. We’re all hurting.”

Terra wound his arms around Aqua’s waist, holding her close, “Maybe… sometimes things are that simple. I’m not okay Aqua, but I’ll try to be better about asking for help, and saying what I need.”

Aqua smiled up at him, “And I’ll try to be better at listening, and coming to you when I need you. Is there anything I could do to help you now?”

Terra smiled back, “Just, hold me, please, everything else is a little a little later on.”

Aqua held him tightly, “I love you, y’know?”

“I think I’m beginning to understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first story with angst, hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos keep me writing. If you liked this, go check out my other Kingdom Hearts stories, they're all in the same universe. If you want to drop me a line, I'm on tumblr at pocketfullaflowers. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
